


Run Away Run

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Series: Granblue Fantasy [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: Chat Noir joins the crew. Ranger duo Walder and Vyrn don’t agree with that.





	Run Away Run

**Author's Note:**

> I got chat noir in the recent legfes, and I immediately thought of walder after playing chat’s fate ep. Also, this happens after his fate ep (and after ranger sign bravo), so there might be spoilers.
> 
> For the fan flashwork prompt: thief.

“What’re you doing?” Vyrn asked. Chat Noir was sitting in the dining room of the Grandcypher, helping himself to the breakfast Lowain had cooked for the crew. The peak of the sunrise had yet to shine through the windows, pink and barely realized, leaving the room half dark and hazy with the premature light.

“Having breakfast.” Chat tipped his plate to show it to Vyrn. “Want something to eat?"

“No! That’s not yours to eat! Stop it!” Vyrn flew lower and swatted at his hands. Chat easily dodged him as he continued to eat.

“You shouldn’t make so much noise this early in the morning. You might wake someone up.” Chat took a bite of a banana, and then chewed and swallowed. “Our dear captain, for example."

Vyrn took off to the air and burst into the kitchen. “Lowain! What’s Chat Noir doing around here?"

Lowain turned to him with a shrug. “Isn’t he part of the crew?"

“No he isn’t!” Vyrn flew near his shoulder and hovered. “Djeeta would’ve said something! I was even there the other night when he visited us, and he never asked to join!”

“Oh.” Lowain rested a pan on the stove and scratched his head. Vegetables simmered in the pan as he hesitated. “Uh. What d’ya want me to do?"

Vyrn dragged his paw on his face. “Nothing. I’ll go get Djeeta.” Vyrn flew through the rooms and hallways to her room. He stopped and floated in place when Walder appeared from around a hallway corner.

“Hey Vyrn! You’re up early."

Vyrn approached him with his small fists at his sides. “Have you been to the dining room yet?"

“No. I just got up. I’m on my way there now. Why? Did something happen?” Walder leaned his back against the wall and flattened himself against it, as if listening to the wall, or tip-toeing into a room.

“I think Chat Noir thinks he’s part of the crew now.” Vyrn deflated and grumbled. “I should go ask Djeeta what’s going on."

“I’ll go investigate him. Leave it to me.” Walder left and hurried to get his own breakfast.

Chat was still sitting at a table, his remaining food spread out on two plates. He sipped from a piping cup of tea.

“Morning,” Chat greeted him. He only glanced at Walder instead of turning, his mouth on his cup as his eyes peeked up at him, calculating but narrowed with amusement.

“Are you Chat Noir?” Walder asked.

Chat lowered his cup. “You’ve never met me?"

“No. I have no idea who you are. But since I don’t know you, you have to be the one Vyrn complained about.” Walder leaned in closer and squinted. “When did you join the crew?"

Chat gestured at the other side of the table. “Sit down, and I’ll be happy to talk."

Walder sucked in a breath, and then stomped to the kitchen and took a plate of food from Lowain. He claimed a seat across from Chat and sat down with heavy force, suspicious and obvious, throwing his weight as he picked up a piece of food.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Chat asked.

“First, who’re you? You’re the phantom thief guy, right?"

“Right.” Chat smiled. “You already know about me? That’s nice."

“I wouldn’t count it as a good thing.” Walder tore into a piece of bread.

Chat watched and waited for him to finish. “Lyria has a journal where she writes entries for everyone she meets. You might find me there if you’re curious."

Walder grunted through a piece of food. He swallowed and said, “None of this answers my question: can we trust you? Why’re you here? What makes you think you’re part of the crew?"

Chat took another sip of tea, smiling around the cup. “If you trusted me, then no one would be able to call me a thief."

“True.” Walder tapped his fingers on the table. “So you should leave, then."

“I won’t."

“Why not?"

“I want to be here. Isn’t that enough?” Chat asked. “I like the crew, I find it interesting. I’ll be sure to liven things up myself, too.”

“Alright. That’s it. You’re definitely suspicious.” Walder shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth. “I’m gonna keep an eye on you."

“Please do.” Chat smiled.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Chat Noir left on his own airship. Walder watched with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“He can pilot an airship, too?” Walder asked Vyrn.

Vyrn shrugged. “I guess. He doesn’t seem like a helmsman, though."

“Yeah.” Walder rubbed his chin. “But that’s so cool. He doesn’t really show it off, either."

“Uh, he’s not exactly modest. Maybe that was a coincidence.” Vyrn floated by Walder’s shoulder closer to his ear. “You weren’t there the night he challenged us and sent me a letter, but he made a big deal like it was a show. I bet he rehearsed it all, too."

“Is there something bad about that?” Walder asked. He squinted. "You helped me rehearsed my speech for my village back when we had to find Jade!"

“That was different. Somehow.” Vyrn hovered up and down. “That doesn’t change the fact that we’ve got a weirdo following us around now."

“You’re right. What should we do about it? What’d Djeeta say, by the way?"

Vyrn grimaced. “She just laughed and said he can join."

“She laughed? That’s too weird. Didn’t you say he used sleeping gas on everyone the night he came? What if he did something to her?"

“Did something? Like what? Sleeping gas isn’t the same thing as mind control."

“Maybe she doesn’t see him as a threat, then?” Walder asked.

“Maybe she doesn’t, but I do. He might not hurt her, but what if he does something weird, or steals something from us?"

“I don’t know. You just don’t know.” Walder choked. “What if _he_ wants to be captain?"

Vyrn crossed his arms and thought. “...That’s not totally out of the question."

“Well, if Djeeta doesn’t think we need to do anything, then we have to take this into our own hands."

“I agree.” Vyrn nodded, his entire body floating up and down again. “Let’s see what he does next.”

Like the day Chat Noir had sent a letter to Vyrn, they stood around and waited for him to appear. He didn’t return that day.

 

* * *

 

Many of the primal beasts known to the crew have gone onto rampages again, sometimes multiple times, requiring them to come back and calm the primal beasts down. When Colossus stirred to agitation and overwhelming power and started terrorizing Valtz, Djeeta received a letter through Sierro asking them to help.

“I'll need a team of water-type fighters,” Djeeta said. “Who wants to help?"

Chat stepped forward. “You know you can count on me."

Walder and Vyrn swiveled. “Where’d you come from?!” Walder asked.

“The equipment room."

“That’s not what I meant—"

“Fine. Who else?” Djeeta asked.

Katalina hesitated with a glance at Chat. “I’ll go."

Ange, Pengy, Charlotta, and Altair volunteered as well. As everyone gathered supplies on board and waited for Rackam to steer them to Valtz, Vyrn and Walder followed Djeeta.

“I’m really glad Katalina’s coming,” Vyrn whispered to Walder. “I think she thinks Chat Noir’s suspicious too."

“Good. We need her on our side."

Djeeta raised an eyebrow. “What’re you two talking about? I’ve heard you whispering back and forth for a while now."

“Ranger business,” Walder said.

“…Forget I asked.” Djeeta headed into the equipment room to exchange her weapons, and Walder and Vyrn continued to follow her while having their conversation.

“Isn’t it so convenient that Chat Noir appeared right when we needed him, while talking about a mission?” Walder asked.

“Weirder and weirder. And it’s not like he has psychic powers, either. He can’t see the future or read our minds.”

Walder and Vyrn stood staring out over the collection of weapons Djeeta had collected over her time as captain. She cared for them herself, and she picked over some and lifted one to polish it with a piece of fabric.

“Is there anything valuable here that you’d be afraid of having stolen, Djeeta?” Vyrn asked.

Djeeta sat back on a stool, the momentum sending her head back to glance to the ceiling. “I don’t know. Only someone who knows a lot about weapons would even know which ones are valuable, and which aren’t."

Vyrn floated back closer to Walder, and together they crossed their arms.

“She has a point,” Vyrn said in a quiet mutter to him. “I can’t tell which of these are valuable. And I was there when she got each one of these."

“So he might like just about any one of these.” Walder grumbled. “What weapon does he use, anyway?"

“He uses a staff,” Djeeta answered loudly and clearly. She pulled a small curved blade out from a cluster of swords hanging on the wall, and she walked up to them, holding it by the handle and slightly spinning it with a wrist flourish. “He also gave me this when he joined."

Walder leaned in to look at it. Vyrn hovered by Djeeta’s head and grimaced.

“When did he give you this? I don’t remember seeing that happen,” Vyrn complained.

“In the morning after he sent you that letter. You were off with Walder, I think."

“…Oh.” Vyrn’s wings drooped.

“He also told me how he uses his staff. In really specific detail.” Djeeta sighed. “You’re overthinking this."

“What if it was a trap, and he told you false information so you’d let your guard down?” Walder asked.

“You’re really overthinking this.” Djeeta withdrew the blade from their inspection, and stared at it herself. “This blade is kinda valuable, too. This is the opposite of stealing from us."

“Maybe he stole it from someone else?” Walder asked.

Djeeta hesitated. “You’re probably right about that.” She returned it to the wall.

“So if he doesn’t want treasure, then, what if he wants to use us to help him steal things?"

“Without even asking, he should know we’d say no that.” Djeeta chose a spear and examined it.

Walder went quiet. Vyrn nudged him.

“Maybe she has a point? Maybe we’re being too hard on him."

“No, this is him being the thief he is.” Walder opened his arms and spread his hands. “If you won’t do something, I will. On my vow as a forest ranger, I’ll take justice into my own hands and bring him down."

“I was wondering when Forest Ranger Walder would finally show up,” Djeeta said. She dusted off the spear with another piece of fabric and stood it on the ground on its blunt end. “Be careful you don’t embarrass yourself, okay, Walder?"

“That’s impossible,” Vyrn mumbled.

“I’ve been here the whole time. Don’t worry about a thing, Djeeta.” Walder gave a thumbs-up with a proud smile.

A few hours later Djeeta and the Colossus party landed on Valtz and departed. Walder waited for them to return, and in the mean time, he swept through the ship to look for clues and any of Chat Noir’s belongings, if he had left any. Walder found his airship moored next to theirs.

“Is this where he keeps all his treasures?” Walder asked to himself. He climbed the steps and approached the door.

There wasn’t a door knob. An outline of a door could clearly be seen in the body of the ship, but it was as smooth as its material steel, frictionless without a grip.

Walder pounded his fists on it. Nothing could damage it, Walder suspected from the sleek perfect finish that remained. He even stabbed his knife into the tiny opening between the door and the airship exterior, but nothing budged.

Next, he searched the airship for other doors. He struggled to scuttle over the ship to reach the top of it, but he didn’t have any success, either. He walked underneath and inspected the bottom.

“And you dared to say I’m suspicious.” Chat gave a small huff behind him, but it rumbled enough to be a laugh.

Walder spluttered and spun around. “I wasn’t — I was just…!"

“You were just…?” Chat’s mouth quirked.

Walder’s own embarrassment silenced him. Chat walked up to him and engaged him in a conversation while looking over the tip of his staff and examining it.

“You really think that a stranger can climb into my airship?” Chat asked. “You have to use magic, of course. Follow me.” He lowered his staff and reached for Walder’s arm with his free hand, tugging him in encouragement and then letting go.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Chat raised his staff, it glowed with a magical light at the same time as the door opened. Chat tucked his staff behind himself under his cape.

Walder threw his arms in the air to defend himself. “You really think I’m going to walk into your airship?!"

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Chat hummed. “Make your choice. Come in or not.” He opened the door and extended his arm to keep it open.

Walder spent a moment grumbling in thought. “Alright, fine, I’m coming. But don’t expect me to fall prey to whatever trap you probably have in store. And even if something happens to me, the crew will find out and come running!"

“Ah. Of course. The crew truly is remarkable. Why do you think I chose to join?” Chat turned. “But enough of that. Come."

Walder trailed after him, glancing around and eyeing everything.

Not a treasure lied in sight. The ship was simple and modest, just like its outside. The only novelties were mugs, cookies, a tea kettle, and a locked journal.

“I can tell you’re surprised. I’d imagine you’re a terrible liar.” Chat closed the door with his staff. “Go ahead, take a look. I don’t have anything worth mentioning."

“Right.” Walder pushed aside a few belongings and papers and looked for himself.

“Looking for something?” Chat asked as he leaned beside Walder in a play to join him. "What are you looking for?"

“I don’t know,” Walder said as he kept looking. He backed away and dusted his hands off, and Chat straightened to his normal height.

“Really now. You’re so aimless that it’s beyond me.” Chat frowned. “Do you want to know why I’ve taken a slight interest in you?"

“Because I’m Walder, the ranger of the forest, sky, ocean, earth, and snow, the—"

“No. It’s because you surprised me. I heard about what happened at Treetop Isle from Djeeta and a few other people. Otherwise, you’re an ordinary person. If that hadn’t have happened, then you’d be unmemorable. I like that. Sometimes the most unassuming of people are the ones full of surprises.” Chat sighed and closed his mouth, his sigh turning into a hum.

“Oh?” Walder puffed himself to a taller height. “So am I an incredible hero, then?"

“No, it’s not like that. In fact, if that had been a fluke, then you’d never be able to pull off something like that again. I’ll be sure to stick around and see if it was luck or not. Luck isn’t fun for anyone other than the person of fortune.”

Walder paused. “You totally look like an ordinary unassuming person, too, y'know."

“Do I?” Chat laughed. “My talents include deceit, after all. How else can I hide? Besides, my trueness lies in everything you can’t see. Who am I? What can I do? My force of presence shouldn’t be explained like a scarf on my neck.” Chat fixed his collar, and then offered Walder a cookie. “Want one?"

Walder eyed it and swept it aside, bumping his hand against Chat’s. “No."

“Forgive me, then, for being a host.” Chat took a seat and bit into the cookie he had offered.

“How come you don’t stay?” Walder asked.

“What’s that?"

“You’re always flying off in your airship. I know you’re trying to live up to the phantom thief name, but that’s not how you do it.” Walder rubbed the top of his head and flattened it in frustration. “You’re completely using it wrong, your piloting skills. Don’t wimp out into a tiny airship at the end of the day. If you need to make a getaway, you better make sure it isn’t seen at all."

Chat’s mouth held in a line for a moment, but it eased into a smile. “Are you giving me ‘ranger’ advice?"

“Well, uh yeah,” Walder said in a quick fumble. "You need it in a lot of ways."

Chat reclined in his chair and lifted his feet onto the table in front of him. “By the way, it looks like the Grandcypher is getting ready to leave."

Walder swiveled. “No! They wouldn’t leave without me!"

“You should start running now if you want to make it.” Chat waved at him. “Go. I’d hate to be the reason you’re late,” he said with an entertained edge in his voice.

Walder burst out running and almost tripped going down the stairs. The Grandcypher waited for him, dormant, not prepared to leave for a few more hours. When Walder glanced back, Chat Noir’s ship was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
